


A Little More

by southsidewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Asahi, bed sharing, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: After a text from Noya leaves Asahi sexiled, he comes to your apartment looking for a place to say. So, when your boyfriend shows up at your door at midnight asking to spend the night with you, you think it might be time to take your relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	A Little More

You woke with a start to the sound of someone knocking on your door. Groaning, you rolled over to check the clock—it was a little after midnight, and you had barely been asleep for an hour. With a yawn, you rolled out of bed, adjusting your big t-shirt, one you had snagged from Asahi, to make sure you were decent. Once you determined that you weren’t about to flash anybody, you walked over to the door.

When you pulled it open, you were surprised to see none other than Asahi standing there, dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt with his duffle bag over one shoulder and a backpack over the other like he had just come from practice.

“Asahi, babe, what are you doing here?” you asked, your eyes narrowed in concern. It was unlike your utterly focused and driven boyfriend to be out this late, especially during the volleyball season.

He grabbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his eyes flitting down the hall to make sure no one was around before he answered. “Well, I was over at Daichi’s studying for our English exam Monday, and well—you see—I got a weird text, and…” He trailed off, sighing deeply. “And I’m pretty sure Noya has a girl over.”

Your eyes bugged open, and you had to snap your mouth shut to keep from gaping at him. “Wait, what? We are talking about Nishinoya Yuu, correct? Your delightful, yet awkward roommate that hasn’t so much as gone on a second date in the time I’ve known him?”

Asahi nodded, his eyebrows rising. “Trust me, I was just as surprised as you are.”

“What makes you think he has a girl over?” you asked, finally stepping away from the doorway to wave him into the little studio apartment. “Are you sure it’s not just Tanaka messing with you or something?”

Asahi shook his head as he dropped his bags on the floor and plopped onto the couch. “I’m pretty sure.” He fished his phone out of his pocket, opened the message, and handed it to you. “I can’t think of anything else this text might mean.”

You sat down on the couch next to him and scanned the screen. When you saw the message, your eyes widened.

_have some special ;) ;) company over tonight. can u find a place to stay?_

“Well, then.” You handed him back the phone, still shaking your head with amazement. “That does seem pretty definitive.”

“At the very least, there’s no way I’m heading back there to find out exactly what he means by _specia_ l.” Asahi shuddered, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pressing a soft kiss into your temple. “So, I—um—totally feel free to say no, especially if this is too forward, but I really do need a place to sleep tonight, and—”

“Of course, you can stay with me, babe.” You cuddled in closer to him, wrapping your arm around his waist and pressing a reassuring kiss into his cheek. “You can totally even take the bed—you’re way too damn tall to fit on this couch, not to mention how sore you’ll be at practice tomorrow.”

“I can’t take your bed,” Asahi argued, looking affronted that you even considered the possibility. “You’re doing me a favor, and the least I can do it let you keep your bed.”

“C’mon, babe,” you said, taking his hand in yours. “There’s no way I’ll sleep well knowing you’re on this garbage couch.”

“And there’s no way I’ll sleep well knowing _you’re_ on this garbage couch,” he argued, giving you a stern look.

You grinned, biting back a laugh as you considered your next suggestion. “Well, it looks like there’s only one solution, then.”

“What’s that?” Asahi’s eyebrows furrowed, your amused look throwing him off.

“We both sleep in the bed.”

For a moment, he was silent, Asahi’s expression caught somewhere between quizzical and flustered. Then, his face flushed with a deep blush. “I—um—we don’t have to—I can find somewhere else—Daichi—”

“Babe, breathe.” You rested a hand on his shoulder, running your thumb across his stubbled jaw. “It’s totally fine if you don’t want to, but I just thought I’d throw it out there. I mean, we have been dating for a few months now, and nothing has to happen. It’d just be more comfortable. And I know you’re a killer cuddler,” you added on, poking him in the side teasingly.

He let out a slow breath, his eyes fixed on your face as his mind raced. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted. “Of course, I want to, but there’s a lot I’ve wanted to do with you that also scares the shit out of me, and—”

“Wait, pause.” Your eyebrows perked up as you registered what he had said. Was this the closest your shy, inexperienced boyfriend had ever come to admitting he wanted a more physical relationship. “Asahi, are you saying that there’s something _else_ you’ve been wanting to do with me?”

At that, his face flushed an even deeper shade of red, and he fell backward on the couch with a groan, unable to even make eye contact with you. “Could I be any more awkward?” he muttered. “Most guys our age have no issues with this stuff, and here I am fumbling around the idea of being in the same bed as you like a teenager.”

“Aw, babe, don’t beat yourself up.” Shoving him over slightly, you lay down next to him, cuddling into his chest and pressing a soft kiss into his cheek. “I love you, awkwardness and all. And anyways,” you teased, your lips curving into a mischievous smirk, “I bet you would have been even _more_ awkward if a girl invited you into her bed back in high school.”

Asahi rolled his eyes at that before looking down at you with a fond smile. “I love you, too.”

“Good—now, are you going to dick me down tonight or what?”

“Babe! You can’t just say things like that!” he exclaimed, turning the brightest shade of red you had ever seen as you broke down laughing. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“I’m sorry,” you laughed, trying to pull him in for a hug. “I just couldn’t help myself!”

Shaking his head, he climbed off the couch and walked toward the bathroom. “I’m going to the bathroom, and I’m not coming out until you stop being a brat.”

“But does this mean you’ll share the bed with me?” you called, trying to stop laughing. “Or should I pull out the couch?”

“Don’t set up the dang couch,” he replied, waving you off as he closed the door behind him.

You smiled to yourself as he closed the door—for all his confidence on the volleyball court, Asahi really did get flustered easily when it came to your relationship. Because of it, you had always been the one to initiate all the firsts—first date, first kiss, first slightly-more-than-a-kiss-but-everyone’s-still-fully-dressed makeout, you name it.

You absolutely didn’t mind, though. Unlike with other guys, you were never nervous around Asahi, never worried that he was judging you for being too forward. The guy clearly cared about you being comfortable more than anything, and the two of you had been happy to take it slow and just get to know each other instead of rushing into anything.

Of course, that didn’t stop you from teasing him every now and then. Sometimes, it was just too easy, and that blush was just too cute. Not to mention, you could almost always get him out of his head a little by making him laugh.

In the bathroom, Asahi’s heart was racing. That was the closest he’d come to admitting that he was interested in taking your relationship to the next level, and it had slipped out on accident. Of all things to say on accident, he said _that?_ God, he didn’t know what got into him sometimes, but the way you were looking at him, with that smile and that adorable laugh, and—

Shaking his head, Asahi splashed some cold water on his face. The colder, the better, really, because your comment about him dicking you down was having certain _effects_ on his body that he’d really rather not deal with while hiding away in your bathroom like a giant freak. The last thing he needed was to have to deal with _that_ on top of his raging emotions.

Sighing, Asahi looked down at what he was wearing—it was a whole lot more than he’d usually wear to bed, but there was no way he was going to start taking clothes off after making everything so awkward. He’d just have to deal with it tonight—the more layers of fabric between him and you, the better. It was bad enough that all you had on were those ridiculously short shorts and his t-shirt, like you were trying to seduce him just by existing and looking so damn good.

Finally, after what was certainly too long, Asahi felt like he had some sort of grasp on his turbulent emotions, not to mention his raging hormones, so he reached for the door. When he got back into the bedroom, you had flipped off the overhead lights, leaving just a lamp on for him to navigate. You had also crawled into bed and were sitting under the covers reading something on your phone.

You looked so good in the dim glow of the light, your face scrunched up cutely as you tried to make out the small print on the screen. Asahi felt his heart rate start to slow as he watched you—deep down, he knew he had no reason to be nervous, especially when it came to you. Sure, you took a sick pleasure in teasing him, but you had never been anything other than kind and patient when it really mattered.

His nerves fading, Asahi pulled off his sweatshirt, leaving him in t-shirt and sweats, and climbed onto the bed.

You held up the covers for Asahi, giving him room to climb in next to you. Immediately, you wrapped your arm around him, snuggling in close and using his chest as a pillow.

“I promise I’ll give you space to sleep in a second,” you murmured, letting your eyes drift shut. “You’re just too cuddle-able for me not to take advantage of this.”

He chuckled, kissing the top of your head and wrapping his arm around you to hold you close. “You can cuddle me as much as you want.” With his free hand, he started playing with your hair, breathing in the sweet smell of your shampoo with a contented sigh.

“Is that a promise?” you asked, looking up at him with a smile. “Because you do know that I’m just grabby enough to take advantage of it, right?”

“Man, I can’t give you anything, can I?” he chuckled. “How about this—you can cuddle me all you want when we’re alone in your bed.”

“Are you saying we won’t always be alone in my bed?” you teased, waggling your eyebrows suggestively.

“You’re hopeless,” Asahi sighed, tipping his head back with an amused smile. Lightly, he tickled your side, earning an annoyed whine as you pressed in even closer to him.

“Maybe,” you conceded, closing your eyes again. “But you still love me.”

“More than anyone in the world,” he agreed softly. He was silent for a moment, praying that you couldn’t hear just how much his heart had started racing as he considered his next words. “Which is why—um—well, I was wondering if you _wantedtohavesextonight?_ ”

His last few words ran together in a blur, and you shot upright, your eyes flying open to look down at him. “Did you just ask what I think you did?”

Asahi’s eyes widened like he had surprised himself with the question. “That depends,” he drawled, gazing at you with one of the softest looks you had ever seen, “what’s your answer?”

You gaped at him, amazed that he even had to ask. “Of course, I want to have sex with you, babe. That is, if you want to—I know you haven’t before, and I don’t want you to feel rushed or pressured or anything like that. You know I’m happy to wait if that’s—”

“Now who’s the one rambling?” he teased, cutting you off with a quick peck on the lips. “I’ve actually kind of been thinking about it for a while, you know. Like you said, we’ve been together for a while now, and I trust you more than anyone, so…” he trailed off, smiling softly up at you. “I want to do this with you.”

You smiled, his words making your entire body feel warm and fuzzy. “I want to do this with you too, Asahi.” Leaning in, you cupped his face in your hands and kissed him, letting your body rest against his. For a moment, you just let yourself get lost in the kiss, relishing the feeling of his lips against yours and his arms around your waist. Then, you pulled back, still running your fingertips through his now-messy hair. “Babe, I feel like I already know the answer to this, but do you have a condom?”

Asahi’s face went bright red, and he laughed nervously, his eyes flicking away from yours. “Actually, you see, Tanaka _may_ have slipped some in my bag as a joke a while back, and I _may_ have held on to them just in case.”

Your jaw fell open. “Are you telling me you’ve been carrying around a box of condoms all this time?”

“Just a small one!” he argued, laughing. “And apparently, it was a good idea.”

Sitting up, you shook your head in amazement. “Azumane Asahi, I can’t believe you’ve been ready for this all this time. Here I am, taking it slow, making sure I don’t rush you even though I’ve wanted to climb you like a tree since I first met you, and you’ve been secretly ready to bang me for god knows how long.”

Rolling his eyes, he sat up and pulled you close for another kiss, his touch so impossibly gentle for such a strong person. “I don’t know why I put up with you,” he murmured, sliding his hand under the loose material of your t-shirt to rest on your lower back. “I could totally find a new girlfriend who didn’t give me so much shit, you know.”

You grinned, pulling the hair tie out of his nearly-ruined bun. “But you don’t want to.”

“Not in the slightest.” In one motion, he tugged you onto his lap, lifting you up like you didn’t weigh a thing to resume kissing you. You tipped your head back as his lips trailed down your neck, nipping ever so lightly at the sensitive skin there. His hand slid down to your shoulder, pushing the loose t-shirt down slightly to reveal more skin to his ministrations.

“Shit, Asahi,” you breathed, electricity already sparking through your skin at his touch. “Do you want me to take my shirt off?”

“You mean _my_ shirt?” he asked with a smirk.

“I mean, yeah, I’d like you to take your shirt off, too.” You grinned, kissing him lightly on the jaw.

He rolled his eyes and released you, pulling off his shirt in one fluid motion that sent a shot of pleasure straight to your core. It wasn’t often that you got to see your boyfriend shirtless—occasional trips to the beach, the handful of times he had to change his jersey mid-game—and it almost made you forget just how ridiculously sexy he was.

Asahi was all muscle—years of playing volleyball meant that he wasn’t just tall, he was ripped. Broad shoulders, biceps nearly the size of your head, and abs that you wanted nothing more than to lick. Throw in his long hair and warm brown eyes, he looked like he belonged on the cover of a steamy romance novel.

And he was all yours.

Immediately forgetting that you were supposed to be taking off your shirt, you shoved him back on the bed to put your lips anywhere you could reach. Asahi laughed, but it was quickly cut off by a moan as you settled in place on top of him, his growing hardness directly below you.

“Wow,” he breathed, tipping his head back into the pillows to allow you better access. “Who knew this would be that easy?”

“I think you’re spending too much time with me,” you muttered, rolling your hips into his and earning a low moan. “My sense of humor is rubbing off.”

He ran his hands up your shirt, sliding his palms along your hot, soft skin, but stopping as soon as he reached your ribcage, just below your breasts. “Whatever happened to taking this off?”

“Why, of course.” Grinning, you grabbed the hem of your shirt, slowly lifting it. Asahi’s pupils were blown wide as he watched you, his grip on your ribs tightening with every inch of skin that you revealed. You almost felt a little cruel teasing him like that, but he was clearly too entranced to be annoyed.

As soon as your shirt was over your head, you tossed it aside, dropping your hands back to Asahi’s shoulders. For a breath, he was still, simply taking in the absolutely stunning sight of you shirtless on top of him. Then, he sat up, his lips finding their way to your nipple as his hand cupped your other breast.

“Shit,” he murmured, barely pulling back to breathe. “You’re so gorgeous, babe, so perfect.”

You bit back a moan, tossing your head back as you laced your fingers through his hair. For a guy that didn’t have much experience with women, he was sure doing a good job making your entire body tense with anticipation. “Keep going, Asahi—that’s so good, baby.”

He switched nipples, laving equal attention to the other one as his hips jerked into yours. His sweatpants were almost unbearably tight now, his erection straining against the restrictive material. “Just tell me what to do,” he breathed, pushing his hair off his forehead to look at you. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Don’t worry, babe,” you sighed, catching his lips in a heated kiss. “Because I am feeling really, _really_ good.”

He chuckled, his big hand sliding up your back to press your chests together. In one, fluid motion, he rolled you over, holding himself up over you so that his body was just barely pressed into yours. “I mean it. Just because it’s my first time doesn’t mean I get to be selfish about it—I’m not going to enjoy myself in the slightest if you aren’t.”

“Azumane Asahi, you are too good for this world,” you mused, cupping his jaw to pull him close for a kiss. “Really, though, I can assure you that I will be having an _amazing_ time the second you get your pants off.” Slowly, you trailed your hand down his chest, lightly dragging your nails down his smooth skin until you reached the waistband of his pants. “And don’t be afraid to tell me if you want to stop or slow down. I’m not going to be offended or take it personally.”

Nodding, he kissed your forehead. “Thank you.”

You gripped his waistband tightly. “So, does that mean I can take your pants off now?”

“Patience is not your strong suit, you know,” he laughed, sitting up to yank his pants off and toss them aside

“Not when my incredibly sexy boyfriend is half-naked on top of me, no.” You grabbed his hips, pulling him back down between your legs. Now that he was free of the sweatpants, you could see just how impressive the tent in his boxers was. You wrapped your legs around his hips, desperate to get any friction against your aching core.

“I think it’s your turn to take your shorts off,” he breathed, biting his lip to hold back a groan. He was pressing rough, sloppy kisses into your neck, his usual self-control fading quickly.

“How about _you_ take my shorts off,” you whispered, your lips hovering just below his ear. “And maybe my panties, too?”

Asahi swallowed hard, his hips stuttering into you. “I can do that.” Gently, he lowered you back onto the bed, his hands moving quickly to your hips to graze the waistband of your shorts. He gave you a soft, steadying kiss, and you could feel his heart racing in his chest.

You weren’t even all that nervous, but you felt the same way, the anticipation of him being inside you making your heart go a million miles an hour. “That’s it, babe.”

He nodded, looping his fingers under the material to tug it down your legs. As soon as he saw you, completely naked beneath him, his breath caught in his throat. He licked his lips, his mouth going dry as he stared. His big hand was resting on your thigh, his fingers twitching like he wanted to explore further. “Can I—”

Slowly, you parted your legs, bending your knees so that he was kneeling between them. “Touch me, Asahi.”

His touch was gentle, but determined as he slid his hand up your leg. When he reached the apex of your thighs, he paused for the briefest second before dipping two fingers between your folds. He let out a rough breath, shocked by just how wet and warm you were, just how tight your entrance felt as he ran the tip of his finger over it. Silently, he wondered how the heck he was supposed to fit.

You gasped with pleasure, his touch like electricity. It had been so long since anyone had touched you like that, and now it was Asahi, a man you loved more than anyone else. “Fuck, yes, babe.”

Cautiously, he applied a little more force, dragging his fingers up to nudge your clit. You let out a strangled moan, and he pulled back, a look of concern crossing his face. “Was that okay?”

“Very okay,” you said hurriedly, grabbing his wrist to direct his hand back to your core. “Like, the best—definitely keep touching me there.”

Laughing, he relaxed, leaning in to kiss you as his hand returned to you. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Asahi.” Slowly, you trailed your hand down his side, coming to a stop on his hip, your fingertips barely grazing his boxers. “Now, how do you feel about taking your boxers off and grabbing that condom?”

He nodded enthusiastically, nearly flying off the bed to rifle through his duffle bag. You laughed, lowering your hand to your core, stroking your clit lazily while you waited. Not that you needed the extra stimulation—just watching Asahi, the way his back muscles flexed smoothly as he dug through the bag, was enough to keep you on the edge of orgasm. At the rate you were going, Asahi wouldn’t have to worry one bit about making you come.

When he got back to the bed, Asahi had the little foil package in hand, his other hand gripping the waistband of his boxers. For a moment, he looked nervous again, but then you caught his gaze with your own, and he nodded, his lips curving into a small smile. Slowly, he pulled the boxers off, his erection springing free.

Your mouth practically watered at the sight of him totally naked in front of you. He was an absolute Greek god, every muscle perfectly defined and a perfect cock to match.

“I need you inside me now,” you said, the words escaping your lips before you even had a chance to consider them.

Asahi moved faster than you’d ever seen, suddenly on the bed between your legs, fumbling with the condom wrapper. “Goddamn package,” he muttered, unable to get a grip on it.

“Let me.” You took the package from him, ripping it open neatly. Emboldened by his confidence, you reached for his cock, sliding the condom on. Biting back a moan, you stroked his cock, amazed by just how big it felt in your hand, how good it would feel inside you.

“Oh god,” he gasped, thrusting into your hand. “Holy shit, babe, that’s—wow—I—” He cut off with a moan as you teased the head of his cock.

“Asahi, babe,” you said, stroking him at a slow, steady pace. “Don’t let this make you nervous or anything, but I think I need some lube. You’re just kind of really big, and I want to make sure this goes as smooth as possible.”

“Of my god, of course, absolutely,” he said, quickly forcing himself to focus on anything but the feeling of your hand around his length so that he didn’t come before he even got inside you. “Anything you need.”

You jerked your head toward the nightstand next to your bed. “Top drawer.”

He nodded, reluctantly pulling himself away from you to reach for it. When he had the little bottle, he held it out to you. “What can I do?”

“Just relax,” you said, getting to work covering his cock with lube. It’s not that you weren’t wet enough—that was _definitely_ not a problem. You just wanted to be extra careful because the last thing you wanted was for Asahi to get nervous about making you uncomfortable.

Once you had everything ready, you set the bottle aside and nodded. “You ready?”

Nodding, he lowered his lips to yours, kissing you deeply. “I love you,” he murmured, the words like a prayer on his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Asahi.” Gripping his cock, you guided him toward you, nudging the head against your entrance. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Asahi started pushing in slowly, his jaw clenching as he fought back a moan. “Fuck, babe—you feel so good, oh my god, you—” He moaned, dropping his head down to your shoulder to press hot kisses into your neck. His grip was tight on your hips, holding you firmly in place on the bed as he pushed into you. Everything seemed to be exploding as he pressed into you—his whole body on fire with the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt.

The stretch was absolutely perfect, and it took all the self-control you had not to start thrusting back, desperate to feel every inch of him deep inside you. “Yes, Asahi,” you panted. “Yes, keep going, that’s perfect.”

His breath was hot against your neck as he thrust the rest of the way in, your hips snapping together. He seemed to be at a loss for words, instead using his mouth to kiss every inch of skin he could reach, his kisses hot and desperate and needy. It didn’t take long for him to start moving, almost immediately finding an easy rhythm—he was an athlete, after all, and he knew how to use his body.

Waves of pleasure pulsed through you, desire surging through your body with every thrust. You clung to him, your nails digging into his back, and you started thrusting back, rocking your hips up to meet his. He felt absolutely amazing, his cock stretching you in all the right ways with every thrust.

“You’re so perfect,” he murmured, his voice low and rough. “You feel so good, babe, so fucking good.”

You could feel your orgasm coming on quickly, so you lowered your hand to your clit, circling it with your fingertips in just the right way to make your head spin. Your other hand was clinging to Asahi’s hair, holding his mouth to yours for a hungry kiss. Both of you were nearing the edge, your thrusts getting sloppy and rushed, your moans getting less and less coherent.

“Fuck, Asahi, I’m coming,” you gasped, tipping your head back as the orgasm ripped through your body. “Keep going, babe, keep—” You moaned, forgetting how to speak as pleasure rocked through you.

Asahi moaned your name, his mind blank of everything but how good you felt, how good you were making him feel. Then, your orgasm hit, and the sensations put him over the edge. He hadn’t thought you could get any tighter, that you could feel any better around him, but he was wrong. As you clamped down on him, he let out a breathless moan, his hips stuttering as he lost control of his movements.

It was only on instinct that he managed to keep thrusting, chasing his orgasm. When it hit, he had to bite back a shout, his mind going blank of anything but pure sensation as he finished.

His arms nearly gave out, and you guided him back onto the bed with a laugh, making sure he didn’t crush you beneath him. Immediately, you wrapped your body around his, too clingy to give him even a hair of space after that amazing orgasm.

“That was so good, Asahi.”

“Mhm,” he replied, his eyes still shut as his chest heaved. His face and chest were flushed, his hair sticking to his face, and his lips parted to catch his breath.

Brushing the sweaty locks off his forehead, you pressed a soft kiss into his temple. “Let me go grab some water.” You rolled over to climb out of bed, but his strong arm was tight around you before you had the chance.

“Nope,” he said, his lips quirking into a faint smile. “I’m not ready to let go of you just yet.”

“But babe, we need to hydrate,” you teased, tickling him in the side. “Daichi would kill me if I returned you to practice both sleep-deprived _and_ dehydrated tomorrow.”

“Screw Daichi.” He rolled onto his side to face you. “That was worth whatever shit he gives me for being tired tomorrow.”

You laughed, snuggling in close for a kiss. “Either way, I’m going to run to the bathroom and grab some water—you may not be thirsty, but I am.” You rolled out of bed with a stretch, pleased with the slight soreness in your legs from his strong hands holding them apart.

Already missing being in bed with Asahi, you made quick work of cleaning yourself up and grabbing drinks. By the time you got back to the bed, he was already sitting up against the headboard with his boxers on, phone in hand as he texted someone.

“Who’s that?” you asked, grabbing a fresh pair of panties and fishing your shirt off the floor.

“No one,” he replied. “I was looking to see if Noya sent anything else, but no luck.”

“As if I’d let you out of my bed tonight anyways,” you scoffed, climbing into bed with him and pulling the covers over you. “No way you’re leaving after that.”

“Who said anything about leaving?” he replied, leaning over to click off the light next to the bed. “I just wanted to make sure the girl Noya had over wasn’t a serial killer or something—his judgment when it comes to women is sketchy at best.”

You laughed, letting your eyes drift shut as you listened to the steady beat of Asahi’s heart. “I bet Noya could take a serial killer—he’s kind of scrappy, you know.”

Asahi laughed, the bed shaking slightly beneath him. “I’ll be sure to tell him you said that. he’d be very pleased to know you think he could take a serial killer.”

“Don’t boost his ego too much,” you said, biting back a yawn. “It’s not good for him.”

“You got it, babe.” He kissed the top of your head. “See you in the morning, beautiful.”

“See you in the morning.”

* * *

As always, Asahi was one of the first to practice after the freshman, and he felt the lack of sleep immediately. Between getting to your place late and staying up even later, he had only gotten about five hours of sleep, much less than his usual eight. It had been downright painful getting out of bed while you got to sleep in, your hair fanned out on the pillow, your legs still tangled with his.

He had half a mind to call Daichi and say he was sick. Noya would see right through it, though, and the absolute last thing he needed was Noya knowing what he’d been up to the night before. He had already spent a good fifteen minutes standing in front of your bathroom mirror checking for hickies—luckily, the only noticeable one was near his collarbone, low enough that his practice jersey would cover it easily.

“Morning, man!” Tanaka called, slapping Asahi on the back and snapping him out of his drowsy daze. “How was your night?”

Asahi’s eyes narrowed. Tanaka wasn’t usually one to check in on how his teammates slept—that was more of a Suga move, if anyone. Unless, of course, Noya had texted him, too, but that didn’t make sense, either. If he knew Noya had a girl over, Tanaka would be harassing _him._

“What do you mean?” Asahi asked, doing his best to stifle a yawn.

“Well, uh, with the whole _sexiled thing_ ,” he said, dropping his voice, his eyes flitting back and forth even more chaotically than usual. “Did you find a place to stay and all?”

Asahi nodded skeptically—something in Tanaka’s tone was definitely off, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what.

As if on cue, Noya came strolling in, a wide smile on his face. “Good morning, everyone!” he called, his voice echoing through the mostly empty gym. “I hope everyone slept well last night.” He shot Asahi an exaggerated wink.

Asahi’s brows furrowed. Something was definitely up.

“Sorry about that, by the way,” Noya said, joining Asahi to shoulder him jokingly. “Hope you weren’t too put out.”

“Not at all,” Asahi said smoothly. “Daichi actually let me stay with him since we were already studying for English.”

Noya’s jaw dropped open. “Wait, what? That wasn’t—”

“You stayed with _Daichi?_ ” Tanaka exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “What the hell man, that was not at all—”

Noya leaped toward Tanaka, slamming a hand over his mouth. He tried to sputter out a response, but nothing managed to form into a coherent sentence.

Asahi nodded, crossing his arms as he looked down at the two shorter men. “I thought so. There was no way you managed to find a girl that quickly and not tell me until the last minute. You two did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

Tanaka snapped his mouth shut, shaking his head slowly. “I can’t say I have any idea what you’re talking about.”

“Me neither,” Noya said hurriedly.

“Really?” Asahi looked between them before fixing his gaze on his roommate. “What was her name?”

“I—uh—” He glanced around nervously, catching sight of the team manager as she walked in. “Kiyoko!”

“Oh god, don’t bring Kiyoko into this,” Tsukishima grumbled. He was stretching nearby, his headphones regrettably having died right in time for him to listen to this nonsense. “Just own up to being an idiot who meddles in your friend’s sex life.”

“Okay fine,” Noya sighed. Then, he looked up at Asahi with a mischievous smirk. “But did it work?”

“There is no way in hell, I’m telling you that,” Asahi replied. He tossed his bag back over his shoulder and headed for the locker room. “I’m going to get changed now.”

“Oi, Daichi!” Tanaka yelled, the captain having walked in at just that moment. “Did Asahi crash with you last night?”

“What?” Daichi blinked a few times, looking confused and only half awake. “No, why would he?”

“Yeah!” Tanaka shouted, immediately high-fiving Noya. “It worked!”

“Yeah, it did!” Noya replied, jumping into the high-five. “Asahi got laid!”

“Wait, Asahi got _what?”_ Hinata exclaimed, hurrying over from where he and Kageyama were running drills. “Asahi, you have to tell—”

Asahi groaned, hurrying into the locker room and slamming the door behind him. Goddamn Noya and his big mouth. He started changing, pulling out his phone to see a text from you.

_hated waking up without you this morning. next time you sleep over we’ll have to sleep in and make breakfast or something._

His entire body flushed with heat, and he couldn’t contain his grin as he typed out a response.

_How does tonight sound? I’m free after practice._

_I’ll be waiting for you in bed ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, be sure to let me know. Feel free to send me any requests on tumblr @southsidewrites.


End file.
